Under a Guise
by DotThursday
Summary: The rowdy group come together with Mafuyu as Natsu to defeat the Yakuza, of course, until they meet the Young Justice League. More action/thriller than romance. Romance from a scale from Twilight to Harry Potter, will be a little more than Harry Potter :3
1. Chapter 1

"Team," Batman's voice caught the attention of the casual sidekicks," you guys have a mission, and you six will be shipped off to Japan for a short time to take down some gangs."

" That doesn't sound too bad, but why do you want to ship us off halfway across the world to take down some sucky gangs?" Kid Flash aka Wally West questions with his mouth filled with chips.

" It seems as if a small group of people are taking them down instead of the police themselves, the problem is, nobody knows who they are, nobody knows where they come from, and they seem to be taking care of even the best gangs from high school gangs to Yukaza to a few citizens, usually owners of education boards. Find them; see if they're a threat." Batman coolly finishes and transports out through the Zeta beams.

"What the hell is the Yukaza and why is this so bad?" Artemis asked annoyed by the simplistic mission. Conner, Megan, and Kid Flash turn their heads to Robin- boy wonder, or world's second greatest detective for an answer.

" The Yukaza are basically the soft Joker leveled gangs of Japan, Artemis," Robin smirks," I can't believe guys didn't know that, but it's scary how much Batman actually cares about it."

" Forget it, team deploy," Kaldur commands, the spunky group of super teens join each other into the bioship for the mission in Japan.

* * *

><p>Japan 7:45 am. Midori Ga Oka Academy.<p>

The classroom was chaotic as usual with the two students plus the awkward ninja, or _the disciplinary club_ talking about what seemed to be the greatness of Usa-chan Man.

"NO, HAYASAKA! THAT'S CREEPY!" Mafuyu, the idiotic high school girl proclaim, this time with a sensible statement and a creeped out expression that sat on her face.

"I admit it, I'm definitely in love, stated in that book of ways you could tell you're in love," he crossed his arms talking to the comically stupid girl as if they were on the same level. Hayasaka, a delinquent, blushes with his head in the clouds.

As if a radiant love related aura emanated from him, Yui, the awkward ninja, who was suppose to be in the other classroom frowns deeply at the fact the he is infatuated with so called 'Usa-chan Man'.

Usa-chan Man is truthfully Mafuyu in disguise, but the disguise she wears is so horribly creepy, they all wonder, why the hell anybody would believe they're in love with that hideous thing. It is quite creepy, yet the group goes along, unaware that Mafuyu is under the creepy disguise of a creepy overjoyed rabbit, as if it came from hell itself.

"Disciplinary club, I have a job for you guys today." The teacher that led the group stood in front of them. Saeki Takaomi, probably the most notorious teacher in Midori Ga Oka Academy, an ex-delinquent who's strength overpowering all of their combined. Instantly caught the attention of the group of delinquents. The Batman of the operation, Saeki Takaomi smirked at them and by second period, the 'job' they were given had them standing in the middle of an alley apparently not ditching class, but following Saeki Takaomi's instructions.

"Hayasaka, why were we sent out here? Where are we? Did we get lost or something because he said we were just suppose to get him some chips or pocky or something." Yui, the awkward ninja questioned.

"Yui, isn't it obvious he sent us to do REAL dirty work this time, instead of buying him strawberry milk?" Hayasaka scolds.

Mafuyu walks in dumbfounded, this time in another one of her alter egos, Natsu, a short boy with amazing fighting skills. She looks at the two with a radiant, yet manly smile on her face.

"Natsu!" Hayasaka smiles at her clever disguise unaware that she is under the wig and the men's clothing.

"Oh, Hayasaka, I was told to accompany you on this job," Mafuyu says unconfidently in deepest voice," we have to take down this gang, apparently they've…" she draws back realizing she can't tell her friends that the teacher is trying to destroy a group because they've been a thorn on his side," Anyway, a few of my friends are coming by to help because this time, we're facing the Yakuza."

Hayasaka's face shines with happiness,"**We** can meet _**your**_friends!"

After a few minutes of rambling and Hayasaka's absolute fandom of Mafuyu's disguises, her friends show up.

Okegawa Kyoutaro, an ex- gang leader, overpowered by 'Natsu' appears trying to do the whole alter ego thing, with a cheap paper mustache and an ugly visor which had a mascot pasted to it, a mascot made for five year olds or 11 year old girls trying to have a hipster like view on hello kitty by using an awkward mascot. His disguise, easily overseen by the group made them stare uncomfortly at him.

"Oh, Mafuy- um, NATSU!" although, him being an idiot, Okegawa figured out that Mafuyu was Natsu a while ago. The next to show was another student, this time wearing a mask for a clever disguise, the problem was that he had a guitar case with a broom in it, easily recognized by the group, they called him out.

"Oh, hey Ayabe," the awkward ninja waves to him as Ayabe falls shocked in the fact of where he was still identified.

Next, Mafuyu's old followers showed up, old ones from her old gang. A second year student and a third year student, Yuuto and Kyouhei. Trying to disguise themselves they lamely strapped their shirts over their heads, Yuuto, for some odd reason had his name written in sharpie on his belly and Kyouhei, the current leader of Mafuyu's old gang only had his hair covers up instead of his face.

Hayasaka states," Hey, Yuuto, you're that guy that came with the cookies, right?"

"Oh Hayasaka," Yuuto acknowledges.

Mafuyu or 'Natsu', face palms at the fact that none of her friends were smart enough to wear a proper disguise with the exception of Ayabe who was identified by his weapon.

"Hey, who's that?" Yuuto points at Mafuyu, too stupid to realize that it is Mafuyu in disguise. In fact, nobody could see it, but it was certainly strange that Yuuto and Kyouhei, who knew everything there is to know about Mafuyu couldn't identify her.

Natsu is just another strong the middle of the fight against the yukazu, Mafuyu frowned at the fact that her old collegues still couldn't tell who she was by her fighting style.

The group held up pretty well, even Ayabe being the weakest of the group, destroyed the strong opponents with all the dust flying around. He being a neat freak knocked all his opponents out trying to clean up the area with his broom in hand and mask on face.

Yuuto worked as everyone's shield being a masochist and still managed to knock plenty of the Yukazu members out. His friend Kyouhei took out a good number with a serious look on his face, even though Mafuyu knew inside, that guy was freaking out because she didn't have him face the Yukazu before.

Okegawa, or the nickname Mafuyu gave him, simply Bachou, fought at the same level as Kyouhei, them being both at the top of all gangs, of course not as high up as Mafuyu, with no mercy, he must have taken down over ten people in the last three minutes of action.

Hayasaka aimed for the leader of the group despite having to face three people with bats made for blood drawing and about five more guys trying to keep him away.

'Natsu' beat him to the punch. Literally. When the boss was down, she continues to beat up the surrounding subordinates who continued the fight, despite the losing the leader.

Awkward ninja Yui fought well too, although creepy when he popped out disguised as a wall which didn't even match any of the alley walls. After probably less than five to ten minutes. The group took down probably, over one hundred members of the Yukazu.

Mafuyu smiled at the group with a motherly look, they grow up so fast, her group with a few scratches on their cheeks looked around for another challenge like mad dogs in a hunt, "we better get out of here guys, and um Yuuto and kyouhei, just go back to what you guys were doi-"An arrow hit the wall behind Mafuyu, shocking her. WHAT THE FUCK!

"NOT SO FAST!" The group of seven look up to see another group of teenagers dressed in spandex stop them.

* * *

><p>Hewwo, awkward writer here you see!<p>

Gimme reviews and I'll get Yui to sneak you a kiss!

Yui: That's sorta weird . I'm not going to do any of that.

SHUT UP. THIS IS HOW YOU MAKE MONEY. OKAY, THIS IS WHY I DONT GET MANY REVIEWS.

Of semi-importance:Yes yes, i do not own Oresama Teacher or Young Justice, nor do I own Yui.

I know I am not the greatest writer, but you know I would like to be though, don't say I'm being humble or anything.

i am a review whore though so yeah. that button needs clicking, love and attention.  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V that button


	2. Chapter 2

The group of delinquents looked at the group of people dressed in silly and extremly outfits who shouted at them in english.

Mafuyu notes the archer in the green outfit, a female that obviously threatening her with the shot.

Mafuyu smiles," Guys! SPLIT," only with robin understanding Japanese he was the first one to take action and grab the weakest one, Ayabe, still wearing a mask and holding a broom

. Mafuyu freezes for a minute and blows dust in robin's direction, " Ha! You can't win that dirty!"

" It's so dirty…. Dirty. Dirty. DIRTY!" The dirt forced Ayabe into another cleaning frenzy. Robin dodged his epic cleaning area as quickly as possible, yet the dirt on his outfit attracted Ayabe like blood to a shark.

Yuuto and Yui, the ninja and the creep sit frozen," WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING! MOVE. YOUR ASSES." Mafuyu shouts at the two. Kyouhei panics causing the whole situation to look childish in the disarray, he started screaming in circles dispite the advice 'Natsu' threw out.

" They're gonna kill us!" He cries," Why did Mafuyu send us here Yuutoooo?"

" Let's go! They aren't going to kill you!" Mafuyu reassures. On the other hand, Okegawa, or Bachou, tries to challenge out of all of the opponents there.

Superboy.

Dammit why?

Superboy easily trips him and apprehends him, " Oh. My. God." Bachou smiles knowingly at the fact that Superboy the member of the young justice league was **touching** him. His face becomes a soft and simplistic look with a smile on his face to match Usa-chan's creepy sparkly look.

Superboy's guard lowers at the creepy expression. At the chance, Bachou rolls out and trips Megan.

"Oh my god! I beat Miss Martian!" He smiles with the two opposing teams staring at him in the confusion.

"Robin! What have they been saying! What do we do!" Wally freaks.

"JUST FIGHT!" Robin blocks all of the hits from Ayabe with trouble on his face.

Kid Flash automatically goes for Hayasaka; he was already about half a mile away, him being the only one to follow Natsu's instructions.

" _Whoo, I caught one!"_ he says through the mind link Megan set out for the team. Hayasaka looks left and right confused at what was happening and how unnatural this was.

Logically, he stuck out his foot and TRIPPED kid flash.

Even though no words were exchanged, Kid Flash understood that Hayasaka was looking at him in pity.

In Japanese Hayasaka asked,"Oh, uh, hey, can I help you?" he offers him a hand despite the fact they are enemies.

Through the mindlink," _Hey guys, I still don't know what he's saying?"_ Kidflash panics as his oppenent sticks a hand out, as if he was going to do a move which could kill Superman in a short strike," DON'T TOUCH ME!"

This American must be an idiot, Hayasaka frowns, immediately his eyes wonder to notice that he injured the kid's leg. "Should I help this guy or report him to the police," he mutters, still confusing Kid Flash by speaking the foreign language.

He notices the red lightning insignia on Kid Flashes chest. " Why does that seem familiar?" A matching puzzle game went on in Hayasaka's head as he tried to put two and two together…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somehow Yui, being a ninja has somehow escaped and gotten back to school and started talking to takaomi the teacher, " hey, we're fighting creepy people in leotards. I think we need your help because that Natsu kid didn't escape….. and neither did anybody else there, but I can't remember the names of a few of them… what were they… Yuuki. Or yuuko…. Yuuto, yeah Yuuto and-"<p>

He looked around to see that Takaomi sensei has left the building and was already outside. Running. Like. Hell.

* * *

><p>Back to Hayasaka and Kid Flash :D<p>

" Are you okay?" Hayasaka asked with a perfect tone and no accent strangely.

Catching on, Kid Flash points at his leg," I'm uh…. Not okay."

Within ten minutes of the weird fight, or more like just tripping and serious injury, if you saw them, you might think they were friends. Or a scary delinquent holding a redhead in a jumpsuit doing who knows what.

" I can take you to the hospital if you need to."

"No-o," Kid Flash replies shocked by his perfect english," I can't….. It's just ummmmmm."

somehow, he got the message and put him down behind a building." This is all I can do," he tears off the cloth near his injury and wraps it around it

. Looking at him again, a lightbulb sprang up in Hayasaka's mind." Oh my god! You're Kid Flash and I just took down a superhero!"

Confused by his sudden change in from english to japanese again Kid Flash frowned, but within three seconds, Hayasaka ran blocks away knowing. He. Is. In. Some deep. S H I T.

* * *

><p>thanks to that one guy who reviewed me and added me to their favorites list :DDDD<br>anyway, sorry if I spell one or two things wrong, when I write these things at night, I'm no better than a drunkard on roofies.  
>I leik reviews.<br>I DISCLAIM... I dont really think anybody cares if I do a disclaimer or not anyway, so no more of that stuff.  
>Reviews are cool.<br>This chapter is a bit short, but shoosh your mouth and keep walkin'.  
><span>please review<span>, reviews make me feel like I'm an amazing individual (and it reminds me to right faster when my emails tell me that i'm slow and stuff).  
>I like positive reviewing.<br>The character's are a bit off and since Robin has always been my favorite he might come off a little to fuckin awesome sometimes.  
>... PLEASE REVIEW<br>my author's comment is longer than the story now ._.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of all the people you can run into while walking, for Hayasaka, It had to be Takaomi sensei.

It probably been alright, if he didn't literally run IN to Takaomi, forcing Hayhasaka unconscience, "he isn't going to be running for a couple hours," Takaomi thought after hitting him. Takaomi spies at the group fighting one another and Mafuyu trying to get all the idiots to leave, instead of joining them, he goes to the highest floor of the nearest building and shoots.

* * *

><p>" WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU GUYS ESCAPE LIKE I TOLD YOU!" Mafuyu shouts at her group, still the panicked at the ridiculous situation where people in ugly and super tight clothing were on par with them and there fighting skills, maybe better. Actually, they were WAY better, the group had superstrentgh and on could manipulate water. WATER for pete's sake. They were probably at Mafuyu's level, and that is ridiculously high.<p>

Even Ayabe in his state had problems getting _near_ the agile kid in tights.

They were losing. Mafuyu started registering that fact into her mind. " But. But, I never lose, I **always** win." Her eyes widened and her heart set.

Then arrows started flying through the sky.

Artemis, reacting immediately, points her arrows and nimbley deflects the arrows in the sky with her own furry of attacks. The cheap ones that were shot out snapped like twigs to Artemis's strong steel based arrows.

Up above the mess was Takaomi realizing he drew an oppenent to himself," what to do…." He punched a wall to smithereens and grabbed the chalky foundation and tied it to the arrows.

Humming to himself, he quickly prepared five arrows with pieces of a foundation attached to each one, then he shot them into the battle, waiting to hit the group down below.

* * *

><p>Artemis reacts quickly to the second flurry this time only five arrows instead of twenty that were shot last time, she chuckles to herself," that archer must be running out of good looking arrows, I mean, those look so lumpy!" Her steel arrows oblivorated the inferiors to pieces, but this time, the chalk exploded into the sky blinding the whole scene.<p>

Robin and Ayabe were in a bigger predictament as they struggled to keep clean and escape the ongoing attacks.

Superboy and Kaldur fought with the idiotic group of boys, Yuuto, Bachou, and Kyouhei who matched them to a t, stopped and waited for the dust to settle.

Shattered pieces of the arrow barely missed Mafuyu's eyes, but attached to the bits of wood was a note.

Mafuyu,  
>Use this chance to take down that hot girl in green, then that actual green chick might wake up so tie her up when you beat the archer. Oh yeah, after taking down those hotties, help out your friends in taking down those guys.<br>Takaomi  
>PS I'll take care of Hayasaka.<p>

Mafuyu frowned at the fact she had to take down the girls, they were very cute and pretty and good looking girls, but Mafuyu attacked had to attack, head on.

In the chalk dust, it seemed as if the dust would only settle where mafuyu and Artemis fought, Mafuyu fought better than Artemis, but Artemis made up for it with her weapon in hand, she easily deflected any kick from Mafuyu by using her bow as a shield.

Kick.

Block.

Kick.

Block.

Punch.

Dogde.

Dogde.

Punch.

They waltzed around in the unclear atmosphere, then Mafuyu's kick was driven straight into the bow.

It easily snapped into, but it was not worthless, not yet anyway. Artemis quickly used them to drive a straight clean shot at Mafuyu, as if they were boxing gloves instead of a shield.

Her ajustment slowed her down for the shortest minisecond.

To bad for Artemis, that was all she needed.

BOOM.

Her ass landed on the cement ground and made an embarrasing thunder sound.

Shocked for a second, Mafuyu quickly knocks her out and gathers her and the other unconscience girl together.

Rubbing her hair, Mafuyu realizes that she still appears to be a man….. If anybody saw this, it would probably look like gang rape. The sounds they were making were pretty loud. She quickly grabbed both girls, holding them as if they were sacks of potatoes, Mafuyu climb upward, using her great strength to pull the girls up to where Takaomi sat.

" Idiot, why did you bring them up here," he says in annoyance.

"We've been making a lot of loud sounds down there Takaomi-kun, if they find girls, it would look like gang rape!" Mafuyu states smartly.

"You may think you're smart, but if you don't help your friends below and the cops show up, they'll end up like **you**," he frowns.

"oh, that's right!" A flashback eminates from the thought of mafuyu, her caring followers, her best friends, Yuuto and kyouhei marching around, singing silly songs, doing silly things, then beating up that guy and getting arrested. One minute she was a carefree idiot, but now, Mafuyu can't even show her face in battle, she hides herself, in a guise of a boy and a bunny. The four of her friends below were in danger of not only getting maimed by the superpowered teenagers, but their daily lives were at stake too. She had to save them, so first she started to battle.

Robin.

* * *

><p>I hope I'm not sucking, I mean. I could be doing homework instead of wasting my time on my extremely fascinating story. Whatever, that's what's coping is for... Then again it sucks when I get caught to... Whatever, PWEEEEEEEEEEEAASE REVIEW.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The dust started to settle around the neat freak Ayabe and Robin.

Both of them running out of energy, Mafuyu quickly teams up with Ayabe and easily throws Robin in a swift punch.

The punch that Mafuyu used to make even grown men cry bruised robin and caused him to stagger. A few extra hits kepted robin from squirming and KO'd him." Hey Ayabe, calm down."

"How so you know my name?" Of course, nobody knew that Mafuyu was _**still**_ Natsu.

She sighed," never mind," then she engages in her next fight.

* * *

><p>" They took Robin out!" Superboy shouts," that's close to <em>impossible<em>!"

"we must still persist in the battle against these japanese teenagers, even if, we are the last two fighting, you must understand, we are beating these two imbeciles down. If we continue, we might still have a fighting chance."

" But, we aren't allow to kill these guys! They're weak, but I can't actually attack without obliverating them! What do we do!" Superboy complicates.

" I understand, they are quick to run from the water too. We can't apprehend these citizens, nor can we hurt them to greatly, afterall. I have a feeling, this is not our enemy."

" Ofcourse they're the enemy! That's why we should just **kill** them."

"Superboy! NOO!" Superboy went for a head craking hit toward Yuuto.

The last thing you could see on his face, at that split moment. Was fear of pain, from a masochist.

* * *

><p>Don't complain about my midget chapter, I'm putting a suspenseful cliffhanger!<br>Press the dang review button, I ask every chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

PPHH! Superboy's bloody knuckles met the now broken ground, " wait a minute? Huh?" Superboy looks up to see natsu holding yuuto in defence.

Natsu obviously pushed him way at that split second where everything went bleak for Yuuto.

The two barely got away.

" Yuuto! Are you okay!" Mafuyu asked, her voice not filled with that masculine sound, but instead with her actually voice, still a bit boyish, Yuuto stares back with childish admiration in his eyes.

"Ba-bachou! Oh my God! THANK YOU."

He does an idiotic little dance pausing everyone for a few shot seconds.

The clean freak Ayabe, did not notice it, luckily since he and the superheroes we the only ones who didn't need to hear a bit about her identity.

The only two heroes on the on the scene didn't hear ofcourse since they still didn't speak Japanese, but stupidly, neither did Kyouhei.

The true problem persist where, well Robin heard it.

BOOM!

Clocked 'Natsu' three hours later.

She woke up in a room, tied up with her friends at her side. Yuuto, Ayabe, Kyouhei, Bachou, Yui, Takoami-kun, and Hayasaka. Hayasaka strangely, was the only one that wasn't tied up like the rest.

"Oyy, Natsu! You're awake!" Hayasaka says free of the ropes.

Mafuyu looks at herself and notices, she's still dressed in her disguise suprisingly.

"Why aren't you tied up, like the rest of us?" She asked promptly.

"They're superheroes and they don't really have a reason for tying me up, since I was helping Kid Flash instead of fighting the most poweful teenagers in America." He answers as if it was no big deal he was receiving treatment.

* * *

><p>another height retarded chapter. It's okay, I'm updating these chapters at the same time.<br>'clocked' is a reference from a web comic call Homestuck


	6. Chapter 6

In an observation room, a camera stared at the partly unconcious group of delinquents.

"Isolate the leader. I would say it was that short guy that stood up to me," Robin chuckled," But I think the one who's really pulling the strings here is that man there, you see, by his breathing rate he's not even unconscience. He's taking a nap, but there is probably another one here pulling the strings, afterall, I recorded that this man is simply a teacher from a nearby academy. Two of the people fighting were part of the club he started a couple months back. The rest seemed to be aquainted with that short guy, it seems his name is Natsu Mafuyu, quite a strange name, plus I can't find that name in the Japanese citizen's database. I still believe Natsu isn't the one _really_ pulling the strings here, afterall he brought the Megan and Artemis's bodies up to the teacher, so the kid probably serve's under him. Something isn't adding up, the other three members; Kurosaki, Usachan, and Natsu, who I presume is probably the third member fighting in the club. I need somebody to find these two girls, Kurosaki and Usachan."

"That's a really detailed report, we capture them like an hour ago, yet you already have leads?" Artemis frowns," seriously, I think it's time for you to become the leader of this group. "

"Haha no way, I can't take it, only Kaldur can do this. Anyway, can you and Megan infiltrate and find these two?"

" You sure do act like a leader," Artemis mumbles," sure, we'll go."

"I'm going to interogate them, but I have to pull the members out individually, plus they seem to act up so I need someone to keep the unconscious part under watch.

Superboy, your gonna be with me, just in case Natsu mafuyu acts up, I can't fight in front of them and make it seem like I'm losing my cool, that will cause problems.

Problems cause mistakes.

And mistakes in being a superhero causes _deaths_. Got it. Superboy."

" G-got it." He replies standing like a soilder and his eyes closed as if he was anticipating something insane was going to happen.

Kid Flash sat in the corner with his broked ankle," I can't believe that weenie just made Superboy stutter. Hey! Shorty! What am I going to do?"

When Robin craned his head at Kid Flash, you wouldmn't see the usually hysterically whelmed Robin they all kew and loved, but instead, a leader. And a freaking scary on at that!" You. Just watch the camera's, tell Kaldur if anything happens.'

" W-w-w-w-well, o-o-o-okay. " Kid Flash soluted and melted into a pile on the observation room's chair.

" I better take my leave." Robin walks out seemingly prouder, bigger, and taller than before.

" Artemis is right, maybe it is time that he should take over, afterall, we have been a team for the last one and a half years. He's like what, fourteen now, maybe it's time. I think he might even be fifteen, maybe he was almost fourteen when we met." Kid Flash comments.

"you don't know how old Robin is currently? I thought you to were best of the comrades." Kaldur wonders.

"he keeps way to many secrets." Kid Flash stubbornly crosses his arms and Kaldur takes a second.

"I still do not believe he's old enough to command. Afterall, he will only be this way after boiling his anger off on the group."

* * *

><p>sorta short and crap, but its longer than the last two so i rerequest you to shoosh your butt up.<br>It stops a bit retarded , but it shall make sense in due time ( or maybe not...)  
>I know, Robin gets a bit commando. I'll give you a clue though, age causes teenage angst and pissy testostroned filled people. that doesn't nesessarily mean I'll give Robin sexytime... maybe a little later ;)... maybe.<br>I should update my other fanfics ._.  
>anyway. pweeeease reviewwwww and I'll get Batman in hereeee. Then again, batman is sorta major, so even if you don't review I'm still bringing him in.<br>REVIEW NAOOW


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Batman, superman, Aquaman, the Flash, and Martian Manhunter sat in another observation room staring at the group of protoges creating an inception themed watch on the people.

" That's my son," a possible hint of a smile, might have shown on batman's face (probably not since he's so Batman).

The Flash chuckled at the stupidity of his nephew, then saddened a bit knowing that he was probably going to be the next Flash.

Superman stopped to wonder what he was doing there in the first place.

He sorta hates kids, he wondered why he was forced to watch them fight talk about things.

He doesn't know why he even _goes_ to the observation inception room as they would call it. Afterall, last time they just saw Superboy and Megan make out….

Aquaman laughed, to bad the writer who is self inserting herself into the story doesn't know anything about Aquaman.

Suddenly, the writer is kicked out of the story by the rule of the fourth wall and she doesn't know shit.

Martian Manhunter watched the cameras intensely.

His stone face remained serious on the matter, unlike the dotting family related feelings Batman and Flash had about their room was created soley to observe the way the children acted, obviously, the one time something might go down on the team, the League is relaxed and ready to waiger about the idiotic everyday antics the teams faced.

They did in fact make waigers on the kids, of course, Batman always winning thanks to his superior intellect, he was always the one who got in the league with his brain (and money) afterall.

"Maybe it is time we should step in, they have completed their mission in check on this violent group.

We should take our responsibility and insert ourselves into the situation."

"Manhunter!" Aquaman smiled," Let us see how well the do on their own for now and let us bet on our sidekicks!"

"He's my _partner_ Aquaman," Batman growls.

"We-well ofcourse…"

* * *

><p>As they continued to slander off uselessly, Robin with his eyebrows frowning together and his teeth grinding together at the possiblity of himself almost being defeated by a group of teenagers!<p>

Ofcourse, Robin was also a teenager, younger than them, but he was also Dick Grayson, the acrobat, the genius, Robin, partnered to Batman who took down the biggest baddest criminals the world has ever known, yet he was defeated by two teenagers.

Just TWO.

He who could face hundreds of villians, from catnappers to aliens to the Joker, was beat by these _kids_.

Robin trudged down the hall and went to the sixth door on the right.

"Are you okay." Superboy asked flatly.

"I'm fine!" he grits his teeth together and looks for Natsu," wait a minute…. Where's Nats-"

POW!

Robin blocked just in time to see Natsu free and ready to fight.

"Miss me?" She unintentionally provokes in putting out a masculine voice.

They continuously put out a fight, equally nullifying each attack from either side.

Superboy, instead of interrupting, grabs the already free member and screams at his face," WHY DID YOU UNTIE HIM!"

Hayasaka replies, " I don't understand you! Put me down!" He freaks out in ofcourse Japanese as Superboy holds him up in the air by the collar, levitating him by several feet.

Unfortunetaly for superboy, he woke the teacher up.

FIGHT

* * *

><p>Okay I know I have been puttin out a few short chapters.<p>

Quiet down. quuiiii-eet DOWWWn.

yesh

pissy robin, stalker league and the teacher.

review, push the button of buttons.


	8. Chapter 8

The tense situation continued with the uncertain teacher who awoken with his casual slumber.

"At least this isn't the weirdest place I've ever woken up at," he mumbles slightly with his eyes glowing with the will to destroy anything in his path.

He quickly undid his ropes and identified his retarded predicament. Hayasaka is getting his ass kill off with a clone; mafuyu is even it out with one of the strongest people in America….

Fuck, that's some pretty bad news.

"Heeeey!" the tall teacher stood from his deep slumber with an unamused face. His eyes shifted toward the only two enemies in the room, "WHO.  
>WOKE.<br>ME.  
>UP."<p>

Robin smirked at the sound of the Japanese challenge, Super boy just stopped for a second wondering what he said.

Switching dialects, Robin walks toward the tall, solid framed man who stared down at him with anger on his already sullen face.

The cute figure favorite of the team Robin was holding an equally intimidating face which held a smirk along with a pose ready to challenge the strongest character at a duel.

_The _top notch street skills against the one of the top combat masters.

His hands on his belt Robin waits to make a move, Takaomi walking up to the short hero who struck a pose.

" Relax." Robin's eyebrows rise at this statement.

He lowers his pose and nods his head indicating he wants Takaomi to keep talking.

"I want you to understand, we don't have to fight here, and I don't believe these kids have don't anything wrong." The corner of his lips rise higher than the Cheshire cat's ever would. He confidently smiles with his wide shoulders seemingly to protect the unconscious group of teenagers.

"Keep going." Robin frowns knowing he probably has a fair statement.

Mafuyu and Super boy both pause to listen to this back and forth conversation, despite the fact Super boy couldn't understand, but he knew this must have been serious.

"Well, why are they tied up here for? What did they do?" Takaomi holds his hands behind his back and leans forward, over towering Robin with possibly strength to destroy batman in a punch.

Robin understood now, what Takaomi meant.

They couldn't have all have actually broken any laws or have done anything uncivil or_anything with injustice.  
><em>They could have just been defending themselves, no recent crimes too.

Some of them didn't have anything on their records according to the main frame's computer.

Hell, Robin didn't even the last/first names of some of them.

No crimes.

No names.

Nothing serious.

Especially something the Young Justice league should be following up on.

It was all just stupid.

_Very_stupid.

In the end they were just following some kids that were trying to get out of an alley, one they stumbled across after their teacher gave them legal consent to about sixteen year old students to simply run an errand for their clubs. The others got consent from whatever they need to do and only two delinquents from a separate school ditched class and ditching wasn't even considered a serious crime in Japan. They actually had no power to even touch them, they could have done it out of self defense, but the legal system wouldn't understand.

They were probably going to be future villains but, the system wouldn't allow anyone to touch them.

For now.

"I guess I lose this time. But if we ever meet again and I make sure we will. You. Will. Pay." Robin stomps out of the room in complete anger.

Takaomi smiles with his victory, Super boy walks out following Robin like he was suppose to be doing in the first place.

After a few minutes of settling down, footstep rhythmically falling to each other.

The character stops at the door.

And.

Just.

Stares.

* * *

><p>I luv all my reviews. but i need me some MOAR.<br>I thought it was about time to update this thing so I did.  
>a little more ppl describey for LeelQ who's being a sweety reviewy person. I lu you shadedeclispe-the first to compliment my apparently great idea. and you random citizen who was to lazy to log on :)<br>But i need more. so i left a little cliff hanger, just to make all you guys smile.  
>I originally thought this was a bad idea and only one dude liked it, so review or I'll slow down and drop.<br>This chappie is a bit short but then again all of them are on this fanfic. wutevs, 8 chapters already so chill ur butts out. I have a feeling I had something so say, if I figure it out I tell you next chapter... double cliffhangers now.


End file.
